


Sugar Sugar, Oh Honey Honey

by xXxdemon_bois_loverxXx



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aka we just follow the bee movie plot with little changes, Bee Movie AU, Crack Crossover, I know such a good idea for a fanfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxdemon_bois_loverxXx/pseuds/xXxdemon_bois_loverxXx
Summary: Aziraphale B. Benson, a bee just graduated from college, is disillusioned at his lone career choice: making honey. On a special trip outside the hive, Aziraphale's life is saved by Crowley, a florist in New York City. As their relationship blossoms, he discovers humans actually eat honey, and subsequently decides to sue them.Aka a Crack Fic with like some effort.





	1. The laws of Aviation

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to start this horrible monster instead of a actually good fanfiction. I hope you like it I guess? Idk I just hope people read it for the lols. I'll probably update it every week? Hopefully? Depends on how motavated I am. Oh and I don't have any sort of beta so every mastake is just me being bad at the writing thing.

According to all known laws of Aviation, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee of course flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.

Then we cut to some shoes. Then it slowly pans through the closet, showing different types of clothing and shoes until we see our main character. Aziraphale B. Benson who is a course a bee. Why would he be anything but a bee. Like you thought he would be a angle or something? Rediculus! What are kids on these days? Anyways...

Right now he is picking out clothing for the big day. Looking through his clothes he mimers, “Yellow black, yellow black, yellow black, oh black and Yellow. Oh yeah let's shake it up a little,” he then picks out the prime suit from the hangers. It off course looks very out of date and exactly like every other one in the closet. The bee then quickly puts it on. Then stations it out and rolls out any none existent wrinkles.

Walking into his bathroom he then take some honey and put it in his hair making it very nice for the day. Then he squirts some in his mouth then gurgles it like mouthwash. After that he uses it like the deodorant. Honey sure is a grate tool for all things. Is there nothing honey cant do?

He has to look good for this important day. He gives himself a look in the mirror. Every thing has to look prime and proper. The nee then here's his mom calls him from downstairs.

“ Aziraphale,” she calls up to him, “Breakfast is ready.”

“Coming,” he yells downstairs," Just give me a second.” Before he can finish his morning routine a ringing sound can be heard. His antenna is ringing. So he pulls it down to answer it like it is a phone.

“Hello?”

"Aziraphale?"

"Newt?!" You see the person on the phone was in fact his best friend Newton Pulsflower. He has known him for all his life and they were inseparable. They did everything together. Though it was true that Newt was pretty clumsy, and extremely bad with computers, that did not dature Aziraphale. He easily got along with the other bee. They had a sort of kinship in a way. With how they both were a bit of social outcasts.

Newt said back, “Oh man I cannot believe this is happening.”

Which Aziraphale responded with, “I can't believe this either, I'll pick you up.” He then hung up the phone/antenna. He does all this as he walks over to a sharpener and sharpens his stinger. To a perfect point I might add. Testing it out he touches and the Stinger makes a twang sound.

"Looking sharp!" 

Then using his wings he takes off through his room and over the stairs down into the kitchen. He then picks up what I presume is a Cheerio? There is a sortment of other cereal on the table.

Aziraphale's mother then turns to look at him and ask him,“Why don't you ever use the stairs, your father paid good money for them?”. She has a concerned look on her face, presumably by the waste of money on the stairs. 

Aziraphale gave his mother look of genuine compassion. “I'm sorry I'm just very excited,”

Just then his father walks over to him. “There's my graduate,” he says as he Pats Aziraphale on his back. “We're very proud of you son and with a perfect report card, all bs!". He then sits down and takes out a newspaper but not before taking the cheerio out of his sons hand, then eating it! The audacity!

“Barry proud of you son," his mom says as she Pats his head. ( A/N god this doesn't make sense in this universe because his name isn't Berry anymore why am I doing this?)

"Mom can you please not mess with my hair, I got a thing going on here,” he says as he ducks out of his mom's hand and over to the side. She then walks over and pulls a bit of lint off of him saying that he has a bit of lint on his fuzz. Only for Aziraphale to be met with pain as she in fact just pull the hair off him. “Ow. That's just me."

“Just leave it to us. We will be in row 118,000." his dad yells over his newspaper. This is Aziraphale's signal to leave the house. He then takes to flight and starts to leave out the door. Though not before getting a little haggling from his mother about flying in the house.

Getting into his car, his beetle, he starts to drive down the street. He thinks about his life up until now. Of all the things you learned and how he's grown. How he's turned from a small book obsessed bee, to a now fully grown bee who is still book obsessed but is a college graduate. Man so much can happen in a few days.

Pulling up to a house he sees the person who was on the phone with him earlier. It is Newt standing outside of his house looking worried for a moment before seeing his friend. He then folds up the newspaper jumps into the car with Aziraphale.

They both say pleasantries as they greet each other by name. Newt then notices what is Aziraphale did to his hair this morning and compliments him on it. 

“Yeah I just put some honey in it to make it look extra special for today, finally graduating,” He says with a smile on his face, as he turns the car back on.

“You know I never thought I'd make it,” said Newt as they took off. 

“ I know.” Aziraphale says as he reminisces about his past. Gett6 a serious look on his face as he thinks about it. "The three days of grade school, then three days of high school.”

“Those were so awkward,” Newt said back to him.

“Three days of college,” Aziraphale continue on. " Add to that the day I took off in the middle to just relax and read books by myself. A little me time you know? Just to sit and get to know myself.”

“You were definitely happier after that little break of yours,” Newt replied back to him.

They then rolled down the street in silence. It was a pleasant day like every other day so far in the hive. Except that one day that it was raining that wasn't a pleasant day. Their silence was briefly interrupted by someone saying good morning too Aziraphale. Who the bee politely answered back to him complementing his new moustache. This entitled broke the silence and Newt decided to bring up a grim topic.

“So did you hear about what happened to Ligur?" Newt asked his best friend. The bee gave a quiet yeah to his friend. "Are you going to go to his funeral?” This made Aziraphale lookout on the other side of the car.

“Yes I am, it would be quite rude of me not to. Me and him were not on the best of terms, in fact I think he quite definitely hated me, but I can't not go.” he thinks of his classmate who had recently passed away. That be had always been very rude to him and in fact threatened to set him on fire on multiple occasions. So saying he wasn't a big fan of him would be putting it lightly. Though despite all that Aziraphale I would never wish death upon him. He couldn't help but Wonder out loud, “He should have known. Everybody knows that if you sting someone you die. And he had to even waste it on a squirrel, he was such a hothead.”

Newt then nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah he could have just gotten out of the way really.”

They then drove down a big bump. This brought a smile to both of their faces. Going around in a loop they then hop off a clift and then into the highway. This immediately changes Newts mood, who now smiles to himself and turns to Aziraphale. “I really like how they incorporated amusement park rides into the road, it makes me feel like a kid again.”

“It is probably why they say we don't need vacations,”Aziraphale responded back to him. He then pulled into a parking spot. Perfectly parallel parking between two cars like it's no big deal.

They both flew out of the car and started to look for their spots for the graduation. The sound of graduation music could be heard as they flew over. There was thousands upon thousands of bees sitting waiting for the ceremony to begin. After a moment of looking the two found their spots and sat down in them.

Aziraphale and Newt put on their graduation caps.Aziraphale gave a smile to his best friend and said happily, "Well today we are men.”

"Bee men," Newt said back to him.

"Amen," Aziraphale said as he turned towards the other bee to give him a high five. Both of them said hallelujah as they high-fived each other. Only to miss and hit each other in the heads. It was quite funny. But before the shenanigans can continue on, an announcement comes through the speakers. It introduces the principal, who then walks up to the stage.

"Welcome Newhive city graduating class of..? 9:15," he said to the graduating Bees in front of him. Then clearing his throat he then proclaimed, “Well that concludes our graduation ceremony for today,”

This made all the bees in the stand throw all their hats up into the air with a cheer. We're all very happy about this development. As soon as the hats were in the air, hard hats were placed upon their heads. They were then told that this would start their time working at Honex's industries.

This made Aziraphale inquire about if this meant it was time for them to pick their jobs. This would be a big life decision for him, he was so excited for it. There was so many different options for him to choose from, it was almost overwhelming. Though he was calm down by the thought when Newt told him that it was just orientation day.

Startlingly the seats that they were sitting in turned into tour vans and started to drive down the road underneath the stage. This was all very exciting. Aziraphale wondered what it would be like, expressed his opinion to his best friend beside him. They both did a little hand gesture thing in excitement. Then they turned their heads to the front when a new bee started talking to the group.

“Welcome to Honex. It is a division of Honesco, and a part of the Hexagon group.” She said with a polite little smile as she gestured towards the door.

Quietly Aziraphale whispered to himself in amazement as the doors opened up to him. On the outside was the honey making factory. Everything was moving along the track. There was spinning things and dropping things and bees in white lab coats and hard hats hard at work. It was all so much. It was like nothing Aziraphale had seen before. He had known about this part obviously but it was a true feat to behold it in real life. It was crazy seeing everything up front in person. They continued down a road through the factory.

The lady bee continue talking after that, "We know you, as a bee, works your whole life to get to the point where you can work for your whole lives.” She says with a smile on her face. She then gestures to a machine that pours out honey to a big container. “Honey begins when we get our valiant Pollen Jocks to bring the valuable nectar to the hive. Then are top secret formula is then colour corrected, sent adjusted and bubble conjured, into this soothing sweet syrup with our distinctive golden glow, you all know and love as..?” She does all this as they drive past the sweet syrup being dropped into a vial what she picks up. This makes everybody in the Van yell in unison honey! Then pass the container of Honey back, Aziraphale briefly grabbing it before passing it to the person behind him who keeps it.

Aziraphale gives a quick look at the person who grabbed the vile. “honestly I think that person behind us is pretty cute,” he says with a bashful look on his face.

To this Aziraphale gives him a weird look. “You do know that's my cousin?”. To which Newt just shrugs and says that they are all technically cousins.

The bee at the front then starts to speak again. "At Honex we also constantly strive to improve the existence of bees." She then points to some bees doing an experiment. They have a newspaper, a flyswatter, and a shoe. The test bee be puts on a helmet and runs underneath all of them. He gets hit by all them in the head, then runs away screaming in pain. But before he can make it back to the scientist he gets hit by the flyswatter and the newspaper yet again and falls to the ground in pain. Finally he gets sprayed with some bug repellent, only barely getting back up to give a thumbs up before finally getting hit by the the things one final time. To which the scientists give him a Applause. 

Turning back to Newt who asked Aziraphale what he thinks that particular bee gets paid. To which Aziraphale sarcastically responds with, “Probably not enough.”

Turning back to the announcer bee she then points them to a new machine. "This is our newest invention. Its job is to get that little bit of honey that falls out when you pour honey.” Too perfectly demonstrate what she is saying, a bee with a pointed hand on his head spinned around the bit of Honey off the side of a pot into a new container with a big smile on his face. To him it seems like he was truly living the life. “Honestly it saves us Millions,” She finished his off.

Newt then sits up from his seat a little to get her attention.hHe has a slight worried look on his face as he waves at her. He asks with a nevuse voice,"Can anyone work on the Krelman?". This was something Aziraphale knew that Newt really wanted to work on. It was his dream job in fact. 

She then looked at Newt with a smile before responding with," Of course. Most bee jobs are small ones. But bees know that every small job, if it’s done well, means a lot. There are over 3000 different bee occupations. But choose carefully, because you’ll stay in the job that you pick for the rest of your life."

This made every in the crowd clap, this was very exciting news. Well it was exciting for everyone but Aziraphale, which the news brought a frown to his face. He couldn't help but blur out, "For your whole entire life? I didn't know that. "This was terrible news to him. He couldn't live his whole entire life doing the same exact thing. 

He turned to Newt and gave him a look, only for him to receive a shrug in response. “Honestly what is even the difference,” he said all nonchalantly.

This only confused Aziraphale. Who could spend their whole life doing the exact same thing over and over again, surely not him. That was bound to get boring and he need it a little bit more interesting in his life. How can you truly live life, if all you where doing was the same thing. He quietly tapped his fingers on the rim of the tour van as he thought quietly to himself about this predicament.

His minor disturbance did not stop the guide lady from continuing on her spiel. “And you’ll be happy to know that bees as a species haven’t had one day off in 27 million years.”She said with a smile.

Though this was not a smiling matter in fact it was quite the opposite. Aziraphale could not help but blirt out, "So you’ll just work us to death?” This was worse news than before. His slight frown on his face turn into one of anger.

The lady only smiled more and said in a very chipper tone, "We sure try to!" To which everybody in the car started to laugh like it was some sort of joke to them. Everyone but Aziraphale, of course, who did not think this was a laughing matter at all. It was his life and he did not want to be worked to death, that was for sure. 

The van then goes down a waterslide type thing. A freeze frame on a picture of them all smiling with their hands up in the air, happy with the joy of going down the ride. All but one bee, Aziraphale who has a quite worried look on his face, after receiving this dire news. The van gets splashed by some honey as they reach the end of the ride and go through some doors.

🐝~~~~🐝

Time passes and now the two beasts are going down escalators after going on the tour ride. Newt has a face of pure excitement after what had just happened, well Aziraphale has a look quite different then his friends. “ Wow,” Newt says to himself as he looks around. “That truly blew my mind!” He exclaims as he jumps up a little and waves his arms in the air. He is quite happy about the situation.

This only slightly more angers Aziraphale as he mockingly says back to his friend, " What's the difference? Newton how can you say that? One job forever? That's insane choice to have to make. I don't want to have to make a choice like that.” He says with an angry pout. The two then walk off the escalator and down a hallway.

“Well to be honest with you,” Newt says as he briefly looks at his friend. “One job is easy. I'm actually quite glad it's just one job. Makes life way easier. There's only going to be one decision in life.” He has a quite content to look on his face, like this is a very understandable statement.

“But Newt,” Aziraphale said with a sad voice," How could they have not told us this before? This seems like something they should have told us." It honestly didn't make very much sense why they did not know about this information beforehand. Seems like vital information to be told.

" Uh, probably because we are bees," Newt responded with a slight sarcastic tone. "It's just how we live are life's, you know? We are the most perfect society ever known, or that's at least what my parents told me.” He responded with genuine honesty. Then maybe just despite what he said in the background a bee who was filling his car tank with gas, aka honey, put the spot up to his mouth. Filling it with delicious honey until it was full. He probably would have continued doing it if a trucker hadn't told him to knock it off.

Obviously Newt did not notice this development as he continued to walk past. Thay both start walking through the road. Aziraphale asked in turn, “Yeah but Newt, did you ever think that maybe things work a little too well around here?”. This make Newt stop in the middle of the road. Luckily for then the traffic perfectly rolls around them, like they're not even there.

“Like what? Give me one example.” Newt says to his friend. He has a quizzical look on his face. Aziraphale in return pauses for a moment to think. He really couldn't think of anything that egregious. But he knew things weren't right.

“ ...I don’t know. But you know what I’m talking about.” Aziraphale said in response. Then he started walking away, going from the middle of the street to the sidewalk. Adam just shakes his head as he follows the bee. 

They walk for a bit until they come up on a loud sound. It is a sound of gates opening and a person instructing the opening procedures. They walk towards the sound. “Oh look it's the Pollen Jocks,” Aziraphale points out as he points towards the gate getting Adams attention. Who can only say wow in amazement.

We can then see the Pollen Jocks flying down from outside the hive. Everyone starts running over to talk to them. “I've never seen them so close,” Newt whispers to his friend.

“They know what's it's like too outside the hive," Aziraphale told Newt. Honestly it sounded like a great job. Who wouldn't want to go outside the hive and experience the world? There was so much to see out there and do out there. Honestly if there was one job he wouldn't mind doing it would be this.

“Yeah but some of them don't ever come back,” Newt says grimly.

The Pollen Jockeys then go into machines where the pollen is sucked out into tubes. Then it is placed inside trucks which move it deeper into the hive. It is a swift and quick process. The Pollen Jockeys are then given a pep talk by their coach on the good out there. This involves a bunch of punch into their faces, which the jockeys just ignore.

“I wonder where those guys have just been?” Aziraphale asks the other bee. All he gets in return is a shrug and a I don't know. Aziraphale looks on with amazement. his eyes are big and sparkly and full of Hope. “Their day’s not planned. Outside the hive, flying who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what.” he then starts to wav around his hands in amazement. Flying them around like bees flying through the untouched earth, looking for pollen. It brings a big smile to his face.

This quickly comes crashing down what a comment from Newt, “You can't just decide one day to be a Pollen Jock. You know as well as I do that it's something you're bred for.” This in turn brings a frown upon Aziraphales face. He just says "I guess you're right." It honestly was not fair. Why does he have to stay in the hive when all they can go out. Just because of stupid genetics and being bred for it. He brings his hands together to cross them.

A bit of pollen falls down from the sky. It covers them both in a light Sheen of pollen. “Look at this it's more pollen than you'll see in your life ,” Aziraphale as he looks at his now dirty clothing. It's nice to have on them but it's slightly irritated him that it dirtied his clothing. Not that he would mention it or anything.

“ It’s just a status symbol.” Newt said with a bit of an irritated look. “ I think bees make too big a deal out of it.” Aziraphale nodded his head in agreement to that statement. He was a sort of bee that tried to keep his head down low and when you had something like this on you it attracted eyes. It made him more noticeable than he wanted to truly be. 

“Yeah especially if you're wearing it, it really makes the other bees notice you more,” Aziraphale said as he looked over his shoulder too two different bees looking at him and giggling to themselves. Giving him a bit of a flirting look. This in turn just made Aziraphale blush and look away from the two.

“Aren't those two technically your cousins as well?” Newt question him.

With his face very red Aziraphale turned to look at him. " Well I guess yeah technically. But they're ahh.. distant I guess." He then looked over at the two to see that they had walked over close to them. He was about to greet them politely, when the two asked him if he was a Pollen Jock. Now normally he would have declined and told them the truth but right now he was too flustered. He just sort of meekly told them yes. 

This made them begin to squeal at him. They will truly happy by the answer and started bombarding him with questions about the outside. “It must be so dangerous to be a Pollen Jockey out there,” One of them said. The other one chimed in with, “I bet you had a whole bunch of threats on your life,”

“Yeah I was once threatened by a... Bear it had me pinned to a shroom. Didn't thank I would make it out of the situation alive,” Aziraphale lied to the two bee. Honestly he wasn't a man to disappoint and it was nice pretending to be something that he wasn't for a moment. He then grabbed Newt shoulder to show the direness of the situation, " It had one claw against my throat and with the other, he was slapping me back and forth across the face. It was quite scary.”

The two bees only huddle together and exclaimed, “ Oh my.” To this Aziraphale snidely remarks that he never thought he could have knocked him out. One of the bees then turn to Newt and ask him what he was doing during the situation. 

Newt trying to pull it off cool just easily remarks that, “I was just off trying to alert the authorities.” He then tried to put a reassuring look on his face to woo the bees. Unfortunately then they were interrupted by a Pollen Jock who came up behind them. It seemed he had heard the conversation and thought it was quite funny.

“It was a little gutsy out there, wasn't it comrades?” He asked the two like they actually know each other. It seemed the bee wanted to go along with their made up story. Probably to make fun of them in front of the two other bees. He put his hands around Newt and Aziraphale like they were right old buddy's. The two could only respond with a week yeah to the statement.

Another two Pollen Jocks comes up and joins the group. As a grin on his face as he Snidely remarks, “ Yeah we were just spoke to hit flower Patch about 6 miles from here tomorrow.”

Aziraphale quietly says to himself, " Only 6 miles I could do that," he then brings his hand up to his face in thought. He could really do this if he wanted to, he could go out and see the world. This in response made Newt say his name in irritation.

The Pollen Jock only shrugs with nonchalant, “ It’s a puddle-jump for us. But maybe you’re not up for it.” He then gives Aziraphale a quick look over. He very clearly was not the type to go outside. He was a short pudgy little bee that honestly didn't look like much.

So despite all this Aziraphale was more than willing to take the risk to see the outside. So he challenged the bee back by saying," Well maybe I am." This made Newt say his name even louder with more frustration. He was making a huge mistake by what the bee was trying to tell him but he didn't care. 

The Pollen Jock started to lean more on him as he looked him in the eyes. “What do you think, Buzz Boy, are you truly bee enough for this?" He questioned with a threatening look on his face. It seemed he wanted to call out Aziraphale on his lies. He obviously didn't think that this small little bee was daring enough to do it.

This only made Aziraphale more determined as he confidently responded back with," I might be. It all depends on what oh-nine hundred means.”

🐝~~~~🐝

We then cut to Aziraphale landing on his balcony as he looks over at the hive. But his life decisions up to this point. Of all the things he went through and all the things he's going through. Honestly before today he was so excited for his future but everything right now seems so muddled. He honestly could not see himself doing the same job for the rest of his life. So what's all so depressing and dark to him. He was just so utterly confused what to do.

“Honey!” His dad yells at him as he surprises him from behind. This makes Aziraphale jump a little bit and turn around to see his dad. “Oh dad you surprised me there, I wasn't expecting it.”

His father than wraps an arm around his shoulder and ask him, “So have you decided what you're interested in, son?" As a pleasant smile on his face as a dad who was very proud of the Son. 

" I need to ask you a question dad. Just doing the same thing every single day become boring?" Aziraphale quietly asked him. 

His father only removes himself from his son. “Let me tell you a little something about stirring son.” He then takes his hands and starts making a stirring motion with them. He seems very pleased with himself. ”You grab that stick and you just move it around, and you stir it around. You get yourself into a rhythm, it’s a beautiful thing.”

Aziraphale thinks that maybe he should just tell him how he's feeling so he summons his courage and says that, "You know dad, the more I think about it, maybe the honey field just isn’t right for me.” He starts looking out over the balcony.

“And you were thinking of what, making balloon animals? That’s a bad job for a guy with a stinger,” His dad tries to joke to him.

“Well no...” Aziraphale starts to say before he's interrupted by mom calling out towards his dad. So his dad turns around to tell his wife, “Janet, your son’s not sure he wants to go into honey.” He has a bit of disappointed look on his face.

His mom walks over at this development to ask her son, “ Are you trying to be funny or something? You're so funny sometimes.” Dhe obviously is not taking this situation very seriously.

Aziraphale only tissts his tongue quietly and states that he's not trying to be funny. His father just ignores what he says and probably tells his wife, “Yeah he's not very funny, you're going into honey. Sons going to be a star stirrer.” He now looks very proud of him like that statement was already true. Maybe he wanted it to be so much he felt like it really was.

“Our son is a stirrer?” His mom proudly proclaims with a big old smile on her face. This was great news to her it seemed. But it wasn't great news for him, honestly it was horrible news. He didn't want to do that for the rest of his life. He never really wanted to do what his father did for a living. That job was truly boring.

Aziraphale side to himself and exclaimed, " I feel like no one's listening to me right now. Right now I could say anything and you guys won't even notice right?" He gave them both slight angered look. This was very infuriating. Why would they never listen to him.

If to truly prove his point his dad ignores him and says, “Wait until you see the sticks I have for you.”

Aziraphale gives him a exasperated look. " Like really I could say anything right now and you guys wouldn't even notice it. I think I'm going to cover myself in tattoos.”

“Open a can of honey in celebration” His mom says as she ignores what he is saying. He didn't know if it's on purpose or what.

“Maybe I’ll pierce my thorax! Shave my antennae!?” Aziraphale all but yells at the two who are now walking into the kitchen like it's no big deal.

They just do a little cheer as they both proclaim honey in unison unison. Seems like they were still ignoring him.

“Maybe I'll even denounce myself from being a bee. Say I'm something silly like am A angel or something. That will definitely turn a few heads." Aziraphale says sarcastically. Unsurprising his statement does not get noticed. 

He looks out of the balcony again. Honestly it wasn't surprising that they were ignoring him. As much as they seemed like sporting parents, they never really seemed to really get him. Everything didn't seem to get him. He just never seemed to fit in perfectly. 

He guessed all he really could do was just find a job and go with it. There was nothing really else he could do. So is his life.

🐝~~~~🐝


	2. You like Jazz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue are world building as well as finally having Aziraphale and Crowley meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left such nice comments on my first chapter. To be honest I normally just write false starts but seeing all the nice ( and joking comments) makes me really want to continue on with this crack fic.
> 
> I will do the whole bee movie I swear lol.
> 
> Anyways like aways I don't got me a bata so this is probably filled with lots of mastakes. But thus is life.

Today was the day. It was the day that Aziraphale would start his first shift working for the hive. He would pick his job and that would be what he did for the rest of his life. The thought was so nerve-wracking to him. 

Aziraphale was so caught up thinking about this that he just sort of buzzed through his morning routine. Barely paying attention as he made himself ready. Before he knew it he was in the car driving over to Newts house. It was like a blink of an eye and they were at the place. The job dispatch area, the front of Hunnex.

Aziraphale parked his beetle car in front of the building. He had a distant look on his face, no matter what he thought, he couldn't make this out to be a good situation.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Newt exclaim, "I can't believe we're starting today. It's like all my dreams are coming true.” Unlike Aziraphale, he was truly excited for the day. This was a weird thing for the two. Normally the two agreed on so many topics together. They could really understand each other, but right now Aziraphale really couldn't understand how he was happy. How could Newt truly be okay with all this? It was truly absurd.

All Aziraphale could really say in response was, "Yah today is the day." You could tell that he really wasn't super into it.

Newt quickly jumped out of the car. He was excited, like a kid in a candy store. Nothing but a big smile and excitement. " Come on we gotta get going if we want to get any good jobs. We don't want all the good jobs to be gone." Newt said gesturing for Aziraphale to get out of the car. 

Aziraphale couldn't help but you stare up at the building. “Yah right..." he mumbled back.

The two then walked into the building. It was like a madhouse. Bee's moving from left to right. Going from one place to another. Looking incredibly busy, like they all had the most important job in the world. But there were so many of them and they were all going so quickly by each other. Soon Aziraphale would be one of them and he too would be so busy. He would blend into the background like all the other bees.

There was a massive board on the wall. Listing countless amount of jobs. More jobs than you would even think would be needed to make honey. Beside the job names there was boxes stating if they were available or not. They were quickly switching back and forth between open and closed. It was a bit memorizing to look at.

There was a line of bees all waiting for their turn to get a job. The two enter the Que and waited for their turn to talk to the guy at the front. After about 10 minutes they were only one person away from the front. 

You could hear the front guy list off the names on the board. Of all the numerous jobs to the bee in front of them, "Pollen Counting, Stunt Bee, Pouring, Stirrer, Front Desk, Hair Removal...”

He quickly got interrupted by the bee in front of them who asked, " But is the job I really want still available?"

“Hang on, just let me check,” he says with a pleasant voice as he checks through the list quickly. “There seems to be two more spots available. And it's yours now. Congratulations it's your job now! Please step to the side!” He takes the bees hand and shakes it.

The bee does a little fist pump in the air in excitement as he exclaims yeah in happiness. Newt ever the curious one who also wants to revel in this bees happiness, quickly asked him what job he got.

“Picking crud out. Stellar!” The bee says with genuine happiness. Like that would be a very good job for some reason. Newt obviously expclames wow like he understands this.

The two of them then make their way up to the stand to pick out their own jobs. The guy at the front desk both look over. " You a bunch of newbees I take it?"

"Yes sir. Today is our first day ever on the job!" Newt says with a chipper voice. Aziraphale doesn't really say anything, he just stands beside him silently. 

"Well boys just take a look at the wall. We have a lot of different jobs for you to pick from. Come on step up and make a choice,” he says that as he's gestures at the board. Still flickering through different jobs being open and closed. It was a bit overwhelming.

Newt just leaned on the counter and started to study the board with genuine interest. This was quite a tough decision for him. “ Uh do you want to go first Aziraphale?" he asked politely to the other bee. It was quite clear he wanted to pick his job right now, but it would be impolite not to offer for the other to go first.

"No you can go first, I'm not ready." Aziraphale mumbled back to him. That was the most truest thing you could say at the moment. He was no way ready to pick a job. Maybe if you just wait for Newt to pick a job have another minute to decide on his own.

“Oh my! Well what's available?” Newt asked with a nervous voice.

"Well Restroom Attendant is always available. And let me tell you it's not for the reason you would think.” The Bee at the front said with a slight smirk on his face.

New look extremely nervous at this moment. Aziraphale knew that he only had one job he wanted above all else. He would surely be disappointed if he didn't get it. "Any chance of getting the Krelman?” Newt asked.

The attendant at the desk looked up at the board to see if the job was open. It had exactly one slot open “The jobs all yours” he easily said as he handed Newt a hat that was just a pointed hand. 

Then quickly the words on the board that said Krelman turned yellow. The little sign that said open then turned to close. A loud beeping sound could be heard.

The attendant bee then took the hat back from Newt. " Oh sorry looks like it's closed now. Now Wax Monkey is always open. Maybe consider that?” Though as quickly as the job closed it opened again. Barely even after the bee finished his sentence. “So it looks like it just opened up again!”

Newt had a very confused look on his face. He he asked the bee, “Why does it keep on opening and closing so quickly like that?”

“A bee died. Makes an opening. See? He's dead. Another dead one. Deady. Deadified." He said wildly as he pointed up to the board. “ Two more dead. Dead from the neck up. Dead from the neck down. That's life!” Ending his whole spiel he smiled at the two in front of them.

“Oh God this is just too hard to pick from” Newt quietly says to himself “Heating, Cooling, Stunt Bee, Pourer, Stirrer, Humming, Inspector Number Seven, Lint Coordinator, Stripe Supervisor, Mite Wrangler...”

Well asl this all was happening Aziraphale was just staring at the board. He has a vacant look as he once again thinks of the lifelessness of the situation. Seeing the board flash in front of him. Showing him the death of all the bees just really shows you what you're about to get into. He didn't want to spend the rest of this life doing one job and then dying. Like every other bee in the hive. It was all too much for him.

Aziraphale then thought of the Pollen Jockeys. They were stationed not too far from here. If he wanted to he could just go over to them and join them. They had invited him to join them on the flight, even if it was a joke. The offer was still up in the air and he wanted to take them up on it.

Taking One last look at the board he know he definitely was making a better decision by going out with them. He did not want to live in this hell.

So he just walked away.

"Aziraphale, what do you think I should..." Newt started to ask him. He realized then that his friend was walking away. This confused him greatly.

"Aziraphale?" He called out to him. But his friend was not listening to him at all. His mind was somewhere else as he walked towards the outside gates.

🐝~~~~🐝

Aziraphale was currently currently ducking behind some crates. He had made it to the gates were the Pollen Jocks were stationed. He could hear their Sargent giving them a little bit of a pep talk. It was at this time his antenna phone rang.

“What happened to you? Where are you?” he heard surprise, surprise, Newt say as he answered the phone. 

" I'm going out," Aziraphale said with a bit of an annoyed voice. Newt was pestering him too much. It was a little overbearing. Though he understands where the other bee was coming from. He just cared a little too much sometimes.

" Where is out exactly?" Newt question back.

“I'm going out there,” Aziraphale said back to him. 

"What? You're going outside, that's crazy!" Newt said in disbelief.

“I'll be ok Newt. I just have to go outside and see what it's like before I spend the rest of my life working here.” Aziraphale said honestly trying to convey his feelings to his best friend.

“You are going to die Aziraphale! You're talking some crazy talk right now!" Newt sounded very worried right now.

Aziraphale just quickly lied to him, telling him another call was coming in. He didn't want to deal with his best friend right now. This was his opportunity to get out of the hive. He ran over to the pollen jocks.

Nervously he quickly greeted them. He wanted to appear casual towards them. Like he wasn't extremely out of place, even though he was. All the other bees were much taller and muscular than him and if he was standing side-by-side it was very clear the different type of bee. For the moment though he will put this all this aside and pretended like there was nothing different.

“Oh man, it's that one bee from yesterday,” One of the jockeys exclaimed.

“ I'm surprised they actually showed up,” Another one said with a surprise voice.

“I'm sorry son but you are going to have to back up. The flight deck is strictly for Pollen Jockeys ” Said the sergeant. He looked quite irritated that Aziraphale interrupted his debriefing. 

For a moment Aziraphale was worried that he would be turned away. That he would be sent back to that dead end job that he did not want to do. But luckily for him he was saved by one of the jocks.

It seemed the one bee who had challenged him yesterday spoke up for him “It's okay Lou. We're going to go take him up” He said confidently with a smug look on his face. One again he was challenging Aziraphale.

“Oh you're feeling lucky are we?” The sergeant said as he gave Aziraphale a quick look over. He then made Aziraphale get in line with all the other bees and pulled out a contract. After a moment of signing different parts of the extremely long contract, Aziraphale was allowed to join the team for the day. 

The sergeant continued on like nothing was different. "Ok. You got a rain advisory today, and as you all know, bees cannot fly in the rain. So be careful. As always, watch your brooms, hockey sticks, dogs, birds, bears and bats.” then turned around and pulled out of clipboard. “I also got a few reports of Root Beer being poured on bees” He said with some serious anger. “Murphy's in a home because of it, babbling like a cicada!” He then gave them all of serious look over, making sure they all understand the seriousness of the situation.

“That's truly awful" Aziraphale could not help but say to himself.

“And a quick reminder to all you newbees. The number one bee rule is to never, ever, talk to a human” The sergeant said with a very serious look on his face.

Aziraphale just nodded his head in agreement. That sounded understandable, he could easily not interact with any human. Honestly he had no desire at all to speak to any humans. Why would he ever want to anyways? 

This was so exciting he could barely believe that it was actually happening but it was. Aziraphale was so caught up in his excitement that he almost missed the sergeant saying it was time to go. 

All the bees around him started marching getting ready. Chanting a steady but stern Buzz Buzz Buzz. They quickly moved into a V formation around him. Aziraphale looked around them in excitement and a little bit of fear. They were now in position to set off.

“Black and yellow!” The sergeant yelled as he got into the take off stand.

All the Pollen Jockeys then yelled back in unison,"Hello!" They where now just moments away from taking off. Everyone leans forward, getting ready to take off.

One of the jockeys looked over at Aziraphale and asked him,"Are you ready hot shot?"

To which Aziraphale just nervously were replied, " Yeah bring it on, I guess."

“Wind check!”

“ Antenna check!”

“Nectar pack check!”

“ Wing check!”

“Stinger check!”

“Scared out of my shorts check!” Aziraphale then finished.

“ OK, ladies, let's move it out!” The Sergeant called out to them. Getting them ready for takeoff. All the bee started to buzz their wings ready for takeoff, so Aziraphale followed suit. "Pound those petunias, you striped stem-suckers! All of you, drain those flowers!" This was their call to leave the hive. All the Pollen Jockeys, including Aziraphale, flew out of the hive. 

It took a moment of weaving through the tree branches. Following the other bees through their flight pattern before it was truly out of the tree. But once he was it was amazing.

It was very bright at first. So much so that he had to close his eyes a bit and shield them with his hands. Once he got used to it though he removed his hand and looked around. Everything was so much brighter than he would imagine. There was so many colours and lights. There was the Sun which he had never seen this clearly before. It was truly breathtaking, a true sight to behold.

Aziraphale could not help but talk to himself in amazement, " Wow. I cannot believe I'm out. Everything is so blue out here." He then stretched out his arms more like he was flying with them. There was a big smile on his face. Honestly he could barely describe how he was feeling with words.

The group flew by some strange objects that Aziraphale could only guess where kites. They were so beautiful and of so many different bright colours. And they were massive, hundreds of times bigger than the bee was. It was just so interesting to look at.

“I just feel so fast and free,” he exclaimed as he flew around in a little circle. This was very exciting. He then quickly flew through one of the kites.

Then the group of beesfluew down closer to the ground. Brushing past the trees they now where low enough to fly by a group of bicycling people. Flying close up to them to see them and keeping in speed with them for a moment. Before then speeding up again and flying through a tunnel underneath a bridge. This led them straight to a huge flower patch.

“Flowers!" Aziraphale exclaimed as he flew over them. The group flew around for a few more moments before they found the flowers they were looking for. Specifically a big group of roses that they needed to pollinate.

They then flew down and landed on some flowers. Pulling out their pollination guns they then shot the roses and started to pull the nectar out of them. It was crazy seeing this first-hand and Aziraphale couldn't help but stand beside one and watch him do his job.

“Stand to the side kid. This thing has a true kick to it.” The bee he was watching told him.

“That is one nectar collector!” Aziraphale proudly told him. 

“You ever seen pollination up close?” he asked Aziraphale, who just shook his head no. The two started to fly from flower to flower. " You see I just take a little pollen from here and I sprinkle little here. Maybe a dash over here, even a sprinkle over there.” He then starts to throw pollen that he had picked up on two different flowers. “See that? It's a little bit of magic ain't it?”

“That's amazing. It's great that we even do that.” Aziraphale exclaimed.

" It is just pollen power kid. More pollen, more flowers, more nectar, more honey for us. It's just the way things go.” He said with a smug look on his face. He really enjoyed bragging about this job and how important it was. It truly was important.

They then started the fly away again find different flowers. Flying high in the air they then passed over a human who threw a frisbee. For a moment they flew exactly over the frisbee. Aziraphale could almost reach down and touch it with his hands. 

Then as quickly as they were above the frisbee they then duck down and we're over a big pool of water. They flew over the pond and it was beautiful. Aziraphale could look down and see the reflection of himself. He could see himself flying through the air. He could know really see himself doing something he never thought he could do. But look at him right now, he's flying about free doing the one thing he wanted to do above all else.

Then they were past the pond and had to fly through through a group of humans who luckily did not seem to notice them. The leader bee of the group then told them that they were picking up a lot of yellow in front of them. So the group flew down towards it.

But something was amiss. The yellow object that the group presumed war daisies was on the move? This only picked their interests more as they landed on the ground beside them. 

“What are the strange things?” Ine of the bees ask as he stands near them.

“ I don't know but I love the strange colour of them” Another one says as he stares one down.

“Honestly I just love the smell. Doesn't smell exactly like flowers but it's very good. It's like chemically?” The last bee says as he what's up close to one of the objects. He briefly puts his hand up on it, only to realize that it won't come off. His hand was stuck to these strange objects. “Careful guys they seem to be very sticky”

Seemed that his warning did not reach Aziraphale who at that very moment decided to land on one of them. Unfortunately for him, he immediately got stuck to one of them. No matter how much he pulled or tried he could not free himself from the sticky balls. “Sweet lord of bees,” he mumbled to himself in a daze.

“Hey candy brain,” One of the bees that was with him yell at him, “Maybe you want to get off of that? There seems to be something in coming!”

“Well there seems to be a problem,” He says as he tries pulling at the object again. In his panic right now he could still not get out. He was truly stuck for the moment!

He was so busy trying to free himself he didn't even notice that what he was stuck on got picked up by a human. “I think I need a little help, please help me.” He panicked as the human that was carrying him walked him over to the side.

At this moment he could not really hear anything around him. Just the sound of his beating heart. He felt that this moment he was probably going to die. Then he was thrown upon the ground, luckily whatever he was on bounced. He bounced up and down a few times before he was hit with a tennis racket. All this and he somehow didn't get hit himself.

This made him fly forward with incredible speeds. He was then hit back with another tennis racket. 

“It's coming towards me like a missile,” he could hear one of the human say as he was hit back. This seemed to be some sort of sport, not like he had any time to ponder about it.

Bouncing back and forth between the tennis rackets he yells for help from the other bees. They just stare at him in confusion not understanding what was going on. “I'm starting to think that these aren't actually flowers. You think we should tell him?”

“No I think he understands that now,” The other bee responded.

“What are these?” Aziraphale yelled as he flew by quickly. He was very dazed and confused at this point. Luckily for him, or I guess unluckily, the ball got spun in an awkward direction. It would mean the end of the game but also he would be hit directly in the face with the racket.

“You can start packing up, honey, because you're about to eat it!” The human in front of him yelled as he was about to hit Aziraphale. Well this seems like the end for the little bee. It wasn't a long life but at least he got to see the outside.

Then very comedically one of the bees cleared his throat. This somehow distracted the human, who was nowhere near the bee I might add, and he ended up hitting the ball by the very tip. This luckily made it so Aziraphale did not in fact get squished and instead he just flew away. Flying far away well still being attached to the ball. And out of the tennis court he went. 

He soon soreing quickly into the road, he bounced for a few feet before hitting a Car. The ball came loose from him and flew away, but Aziraphale got sucked into the engine of the car. The turbines were pulling him in but luckily he was holding on bit of metal. But the pull was too strong and eventually he got pulled in. 

Moving through different parts of the car, he edvechaly made it to the AC unit. He had only a brief moment of peace in the very cold part of the car before someone turned it on. This made him be sucked out and spat inside the car through the AC duct.

Unfortunately for him this spat him out right in front of the human. Who, upon seeing a bee in front of her, immediately freaked out. Everyone in the car started to panic.

Aziraphale, knowing when to move out of sanger's way quickly move to the back of the car, hoping it was more safe in there. He came face-first with a small kid. She was all bright and sunny and didn't seem at all scared like the rest of the people in the car. She took out a little hand and gave him a wave. With a big toothy grin exclaimed “Hi Bee!"

Despite his panic Aziraphale could not help but smile and wave back to this little sunshine of a girl.

“Oh I'm scared it's going to sting me,” The boy beside the girl said in panic. This caused their dad who was driving the car to look behind him at the boy.

This was a grave mistake because unbeknownst to him there was a cyclist in front of him. Luckily they rang the bell and he just barely missed them.

This made the car lurched forward sending Aziraphale to the very back of the car where the dog was resting. This immediately woke him up, and he started to try to eat the bee, like any dog would.

Aziraphale flew out of the way and barely didn't get eaten by the dog. This though brought him back towards the front in front of the lady he first met.

“Everyone do not move. He will not sting you if you don't move!” She exclaimed. Everyone in the car stopped moving, including Aziraphale. About a minute of everyone being completely silent, no one even moving a muscle. Then Aziraphale blinked and then it was like a spell on the people in the car was broken.

"He blanked,” Yelled the grandma in the back. Who then brought out bug spray and sprayed him down. This freaked out everyone in the car who did not want to be covered by the spray. The car started weaving back and forth sending everyone into a tiffy. 

And in this panic Aziraphale luckily got pulled out through the sunroof. He was finally free of the car and the horrible people inside of it. 

Taking a moment to take a breath he exclaimed to himself, " Wow. The tension level out here is unbelievable.” Well at least he was out of the car. All he could do now is start to make his way home, he could hopefully figure out where to go back. If not he could potentially find another bee to show him where he could go. “I got to get home”

But then it started to rain. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen. Bees cannot fly in the rain. He started the fly as quickly as possible trying to find somewhere he could be safe from the rain.

“Can't fly in rain. Can't fly in rain. Can't fly in rain” He chanted to himself as he dodged through the raindrops. But unfortunately for him he could not dodge them all and he started to get hit by them. thisim turn make him tumble and fall. “Mayday bee falling down!" He tried to angle himself to land in a plant on the side of a window nearby.

He almost hit it but his aim was a little off because of the fact he was falling. In the end he ended up hitting a snow globe that was on the windowsill near where the flower bed was. He knocked his head pretty hard and was incredibly disoriented.

It took them a minute to get his bearings straight but eventually he could stand up. He wasn't 100% ok from hitting his head. He still felt incredibly dizzy and a little nauseous. Right now he had to figure out where he was.

Aziraphale then stood up and leaned on the snow globe in front of him, trying to hide himself partially. He took a look around his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a human's house. Everything was so big compared to him. He could see a living room with two big couches and a table in the middle. For a moment it was silent before some humans walked through the front door. This made Aziraphale duck behind the snow globe so he could not be noticed. 

"Gabriel can you close the window?" One of the humans said as they walked into the apartment.

Aziraphale tried to look up at the human who had just spoken. The moment he peeped his head up he saw a different Human coming his way. This human must be Gabriel. Or at least he guessed because he was closing the window behind the bee.

This caused Aziraphale to panic and try to fly out the window before it was closed. Unfortunately for him he was not quick enough and he just ended up bashing his head on the window.

Oh great it seems he was just adding more and more to his head damage.

Gabriel seems to have not noticed him. He was now sitting on the couch across from another person. He had a weird paper in his hand. "Check out my new resume, Anathema. I made it into a fold-out brochure." He seemed very proud of this paper.

The person in front of him, which Aziraphale presumed was Anathema, did not seem too interested in the brochure. If anything it looked like she was just tolerating what Gabriel was telling her.

“See it even folds out,” Gabriel says with a smug look, like his idea was the greatest of all time.

Aziraphale looked back at the window and thought about trying to break through it or something. The thought of bashing his head over and over again was quite comical but Aziraphale smart enough not to do that. 

So he looked around the room for some way to get back outside. Maybe because of his recent head injury, we can never tell, he had the brilliant idea of flying up to the thing he presumed what's the Sun?

It was hard to tell, but what else would it be?

Well he was flying up to it the humans continued there conversation. 

“It's fantastic. It's got all my special skills, even my top-ten favorite movies.” Gabriel continued on about his brochure.

“Let me guess what number one is?” Anathema asked him. "It's The Sound of Music isn't it?" She had a knowing look on her face. It was quite obvious that this was the correct answer.

Gabriel tried to play it off cool though. He gave her a dismissal no, trying to pull off it wasn't his type of movie. He wasn't even into that type of movie clearly.

Anathema just gave him a knowing look and shook her head. 

Aziraphale looked down at them and just gives them small head shake. “No wonder we were told not to speak to humans. These people are crazy or at least that Gabriel guy is."

At this point he had almost made it too what he presumed was the Sun. Though it was quite concerning that the closer he got to it the more he could see abnormalities. The most pressing of which the fact that the sun had a 75 on it. He was pretty sure the Sun did not say that.

” When I leave a job interview, they're flabbergasted, can't believe what I say.” You could still here gabriel bragging in the background. 

Like Icarus, he flew too close to the Sun and once he actually got to the light bulb he hit his head, making him fell down. Spiralling down he landed directly underneath him. Luckily enough it was a relatively soft landing as he landed in some guacamole.

“You do know I predicted global warming?” Gabriel continued on trying to impress the person in front of him. Which he only received a half paying attention 'uh huh' from Anathema.

She seemed more interested in the chip dip in front of her. She took a chip and dipped it in the dip, and somehow scooped up Aziraphale unknowingly. Aziraphale could not help but just raised his hands and panic. He did not want to break the first rule and talk to the humans. So all he could do was look in horror as he was about to be eaten. 

"Yah I could actually feel like getting hotter, so l... Oh God is that a bee?!" Gabriel yelled when he noticed what was about to happen. He then stood up and pointed at Anathema to express what's going on. 

Aziraphale was immediately dropped to the table. Anathema had moved away in panic upon realizing she had almost eaten him.

Aziraphale just looked between the two of them as they screamed at him. He had no idea what to do. Maybe his best bet was just a fly away from the two. He was about to do this when he noticed Gabriel head gotten a pair of boots. He was about to squish the bee.

“Stand back everybody these are winter boots,” He said with a brave look on his face. Like killing a bee was an accomplishment for him.

Aziraphale just moved side to side, trying not to get hit by the boots. But eventually they caught up to him. Gabriel had gotten him exactly where he wanted him and was about to squish him. The boots where mere millimetres away from his face when a hand came out of nowhere and saved him. It had stopped the boots from crushing him. 

"No wait don't kill him,” Said a new voice. This new person had just walked into the room too see what all the yelling was about. They had just saved Aziraphales life right then. 

Gabriel just whined back, " You know I'm allergic and this thing could kill me "

" Oh go off it. It's not like he was trying to hurt you, you were not going to die."He says as he looks at Gabriel with an irritated look. "Plus why would his life have less value than yours? Just because he's a bee doesn't mean he's not important. If bees didn't exist then who would pollinate all the flowers?" He continued on as they picked up a glass, off the table, and put it in the top of the bee.

"Why would his life have less value than mine!” Gabriel all but yelled back. “Is that really what you're telling me right now Crowley?"

"Well your being a right prick about it right now. So yes definitely his life is more important," The human that Aziraphale presumed was called Crowley responded. He looks like he did not want to be having this conversation right now. Like he just wanted Gabriel to just drop it and accept that he was right. “just because he's a bee doesn't mean he's not important. You don't know what he's capable of doing”

Aziraphale could only look up in amazement. This human was defending him. Caring about a little bug more than he's ever been cared about before. Crowley what's showing him more compassion and understanding than anybody else. He couldn't help but shake his head in agreement listening to the words the human was saying about him. It was actually quite flattering and brought a slight blush to his face.

Crowley been ripped Gabriel's brochure and used it to put under the cup to scoop up Aziraphale. Gabriel started to whine about his brochure being ripped but Crowley paid him no mind. 

He brought the bee close to his face as they walked him towards the window. This gave Aziraphale an opportunity to look at his savior in the face. To look in the glasses of man who had just saved his life. He was truly awestruck about what had just transpired. 

The window was opened once more and Aziraphale was gently placed outside on a flower. "There you go little guy, now you're safe from that ass." Crowley give him one last smile before he partially close the window and turn back. 

"You know I could have taken him if I really wanted to" Gabriel said to Anathema trying to play it off cool. 

"Oh yeah? What are you going to put that on your resume?" Anathema joked back to him. This just made Gabriel give her on unimpressed look.

“Hey this is very serious. My face can get all puffed up” Gabriel argued back.

“Is this one of your specialties?” Anathema replied. She clearly enjoyed poking fun at him more than when she was listening to him brag on.

At this point is there Aziraphale stop paying attention to the two. He was just staring at Crowley watching their every action as I sat down on the couch. He could not take his eyes the human. This person was truly breathtaking unlike anybody else he had ever met. He just wanted to talk to them, to get to know them. If they were willing to save his life they sounded like a good person to be friends with.

And so the bee set on the Little Flower watching the group of people chat together. Never taking his eyes off of Crowley. He was going to wait until everyone else was gone so he could talk to him. The bee rules could be damned, he needed to thank him for saving his life.

🐝~~~~🐝

A few hours had passed by the time the guests had left Crowley's apartment. 

Aziraphale was currently just sitting on a leaf staring out into the city. He had some time to reflect and what had happened up until this point. How so much had happen to him. How He almost died numerous times. It was crazy what that this all transpired.

Honestly though he wouldn't have changed it if it meant that he would never have met Crowley. The human had saved his life. What other human what even care enough to save a bee's life. Aziraphale just had to thank him for what he did, he just had to.

A small drop of rain roll down a leaf, and then another one. Soon making it so it landed on Aziraphale's head. This made him realize what was going on. The other humans had left.

“I got to say something, it would be impolite if I didn't,” The bee said as he paced around the flower trying to hype himself up. He was quite nervous about this. “Well here goes nothing,” The bee then flew into the house once more. Following behind Crowley who was cleaning up after the gathering. 

Aziraphale was trying to be sneaky as he follows the human round the house. Hiding in front of pictures he watched Crowley put things away. Trying not to be seen by the human.

He was inwardly debating if you really should talk to him. He would be breaking the most important rule and he could really get in trouble if another bee found out.

What would he even say to him. What could a small bee like himself even say to such intimidating, and handsome, human. He could not believe that he was about to do this. Oh he has to do it, or maybe he couldn't. This was an extremely hard decision.

“No, yes, no, yes, no way I can't do this! But yes I can. I have to do this.”Aziraphale quietly debated with himself as he walked around the kitchen counter.

Aziraphale flow up behind Crowley and tried to think of what he could even say to break the ice.

“You like jazz?” he asked the air with a confident smile and a smirk. Which he immediately regretted and backed away. There's no way he would start a conversation with that.

He had to say something friendly and nice. What was a good way to start talking to someone who didn't even think you were smart enough to speak?

Crowley then started to walk in his direction. Oh God he needs to think. Thank you old fool, think of a witty way to start a conversation.

“Uh... hi" Aziraphale said lamely as the human walked by. For obvious reasons this freaked out Crowley, who immediately dropped the plates he was carrying. Who wouldn't scream if a bee just started talking to you.

Crowley despite the fact that he always tried to play it off cool, just screamed and backed away from the bee.

Way to go, Aziraphale thought to himself, great first impression.

🐝~~~~🐝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I posted this I was actually worried I was portraying Gabriel poorly. Then I realized this is a crack fic so it doesn't really matter. Still I didn't really know what to do with him. I feel he is a good fit for Ken but I just don't really think I protraed his behavior correctly. Idk man. 
> 
> Also in the bee movie are Ken and Vanessa dateing before Berry shows up? I honestly can't tell. For my fic I'm having Crowley and Gabriel just be friends because no way there dateing lol.


	3. Its Hip to Fuck Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley start to get to know each other, despite a ruff beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the name of this chapter there will be no bee fucking. Its just a reference to this lovely song (https://youtu.be/8CvqmD0CZao)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has Read/Kudos/Commented! It really helps me continue on this shit show. 
> 
> Life has not graced me with a friend who would read over this fanfic so I'm still without a beta. So expect it to be ruff, I know I'm a horrible speller lol.

When thinking about his life, and the path it was supposed to go down, Aziraphale would have never thought it would have turned out like this. If you went back 3 days ago when he was just a young adult, just entering college, and told him what he was doing right at this moment, he would have never believed in you.

To think that right now he was standing across from a human. In this persons very own kitchen, talking to them. Saying thank you because this human went out of their way to save your life. That he had already, after being out of the hive from not even an hour, breaking the first law of the bees.

Really it just came down to one thing. It would just be rude not to. His parents had raised him to be a proper be. What does a proper bee do but thank a person for saving one's life. Honestly if he was not breaking the rules of the bees, he would be breaking rules of kindness.

Or at least this is what he told himself.

Though this seemed all for naught, because at this moment the person he was trying to think was, to put it lightly, freaking the fuck out.

It was one thing for A bee to talk to a human. Bees know that every other species can talk to one another. Humans on the other hand could not be spoken to by any animals. For some reason they could not comprehend the fact that other beings could speak. Just like the person in front of him, they would freak out when finding out animals could talk.

So it became law. It was decided that animals should never speak to humans and as far as Aziraphale knew, that was the case. He never heard of a single incident where a bee or any other type of animal spoke to a human. He could admit thought, that he didn't know much about the world otherwise what he knew from the hive, or read in his books.

So in conclusion, this was a big deal. But like previously stated, Aziraphale felt like he had a just reason.

He really needed the calm down this human.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” The bee just kept on repeating. He did not really know what to say in this situation. How does one calm down a human?

Crowley just stared at him. His eyes were humongous in shock and his mouth was so open, that one could say he could catch flies with it. He was still recoiled away from Aziraphale, like the bee was about to hurt him. Though that was obviously not the case.

It took a moment for him to regain some semblance of self control over his body. Once he did, though he knew the obvious question to ask. " You can talk?"

Now this was stated is as less of a question towards Aziraphale and more of a question towards himself. He was clearly doubting his sanity at the moment. Who wouldn't want something that you previously thought did not have the ability to comprehend thought, just starts talking to you.

Aziraphale ever the polite one continued to apologize. " Yeah I'm so sorry for this. I did not intend to scare you like that," He was really trying to convey how truly sorry he was.

It did not seem like Crowley was really paying attention though. He just seemed to stare off as he tried to comprehend the fact that the little bee was talking to him. “You're talking to meee." He said once again.

" Yes I know. You've stated that but I can't really felt you. I'm just sorry. I think I'll just leave now,” Aziraphale said timidly as he started to walk backwards and away. He truly did not want to escalate the situation worse than it was. So leaving seemed like the best option.

“No no no, don't leave,” Crowley insisted as he still stare down the bee, like he was going to disappear at any moment now. “I know I'm dreaming because this could possibly be happening. But the funny part is I can't remember going to sleep.” This was said with a very forced chuckle.

It seems like the human could only rationalize that this could possibly be true if it was all a dream. To be honest Aziraphale really wished that this wasn't a dream, despite the absurdity of the situation. It was actually quite fun to be talking to Crowley.

“Well I do understand that this is very disconcerting towards you.” Aziraphale started to say trying to be reassuring.

“That would be an understatement, it's not everyday you have a bee talking to you,” At this point Crowley seemed like he wanted to try to pull it off cool. Maybe if he just rolled with the punches of this weird dream everything would be okay? “This is truly just a bit of a surprise to me. It's just you're a bee.”

"Yeah well I am a bee. Always have been, always will be. And right now I am breaking so many bee laws just speaking to you.” It seems like now was a good time to get to the main part of why he even talk to this human. If he just let the Crowley continue on he would probably just keep on talking about how how Aziraphale was a bee. "What happened today might not seem like much to you but those people out there we're going to kill me. If you hadn't done what you did I would be dead right now. So deeply from the bottom of my heart I want to thank you.” Hopefully this mini speech would convey what he was feeling.

At this moment though it seemed like all too much. Crowley despite the fact that he was trying his hardest to appear semi cool on the outside just was still freaking out. He had to know if he was truly sleeping, and how to wake him up. So with a quick glance around the table he noticed a fork. 

This fork probably ended up in his hand. He stabbed himself with it. Seemed like the best option to wake him up from his dream.

This obviously did not work, he was not dreaming. And the fork really hurt. Like extremely badly. He immediately brought up his hand towards his chest in pain.

Aziraphale couldn't help but shout out, ” Oh no what are you doing?” Why would Crowley first reaction to be to stab himself. "Please don't tell me something's wrong with you now.”

Right now it seemed like things were going truly poorly. All he wanted to do was think Crowley for saving his life. Instead it seemed like he caused him to hurt himself.

AZ could see that the little fork marks on Crowley start to bleed a little. This really set the bee in a panic as he started to look around for some sort of bandage to cover it up. Unluckily for him they were in the kitchen so there was none nearby.

Crowley, not noticing that the little bee was in a panic, just stared at him in amazement. “I'm actually talking to a bloody Bee.”

“Yeah” Aziraphale replied to Crowley. He really hoped that he would not have a repeat of what had just happened.

“And the bee is talking to me,” Crowley had a bit of a defeated look on his face. 

This did make Aziraphale a little bit sad but he had to continue on and finish what he was saying to Crowley. “So yeah anyways... I just wanted you to know that I am truly grateful and forever in your debt." Aziraphale started to walk away yet again. " And I think it would be better for both of us if I just left now. So it was nice meeting you I guess."

It seemed that him talking to Crowley head really messed him up. So despite the fact that the human told him to stay, it would be in their best interest if he just left.

Crowley had different ideas though, he could not let the bee go. He had to understand why this was happening and why the bee was talking to him. “Wait,” he said with a panic looked as he waved the bee towards him again. "Can you please tell me how you did that? You know the talking thing?”

“Well I guess I learned it like anybody else would have,” Aziraphale responded honestly. " You know learning a few words at a Time. Mama. Dada. Honey. It's all quite basic stuff."

Crowley laughed very forcefully again. It looks like he was trying to smile, but you could tell it was fake. You could see the panic in his face. “Oh yeah funny. Bee are quite funny,”

“Well not if you asked my parents. They would always say that I was not a very good jokester.” Aziraphale was really trying to keep the conversation going. Despite his previous efforts to leave he really didn't want to stop talking to Crowley.

“Can I get you something?” Crowley says this suddenly like it should have been asked sooner. “Normally I don't invite strangers into my house, let alone offer them a drink but right now I don't know what else to do.”

“Oh what you have to offer me?” Aziraphale ask politely.

"Well... I don't know. I don't know what to offer a bee," he paused for a moment seriously considering what bee would drink. It would probably be safe to offer him some tea, he guessed? “How about a nice cup of tea?”

“Well I don't want to put you out or anything,” Aziraphale says as he starts to fidget with his hands.

“No it's fine only take 2 minutes” Crowley was now walking over to his cupboards to look through them.

“Are you sure?” The bee question one more time.

“don't be ridiculous, I'll get you one” The human was now pulling out mugs out of the cupboards.

“Well if you're offering I would love a cup.” a cup of tea would really help calm his nerves right about now. Crowley would definitely benefit from a glass as well right now. “If you don't mind me asking what types do you have right now?”

"Let's see... I have Blueberry, Raspberry, Ginseng, Sleepytime, Green Tea, Green Tea with Lemon, Green Tea with Lemon and Honey, Liver Disaster, Ginger with Honey, Ginger Without Honey, Vanilla Almond, White Truffle Coconut, Chamomile, Blueberry Chamomile, Decaf Vanilla Walnut, Constant Comment and Earl Grey." Crowley says all this very quickly and in one breath.

“I guess I'll just have some Earl Grey please" Aziraphale says after thinking over his options for a moment.

After asking how Aziraphale preferred his tea, Crowley quickly makes it. Everything was like a blur as he did it. This all just did not make sense. Why in the name of someone did this bee decided to talk to him? The bee had already stated it was because he wanted to thank him but that just didn't make sense. He didn't live in some sort of movie or crazy cartoon. It did not make sense why this was all happening.

How should he treat this bee? He knew that earlier he saved its life but what should I do now. He had already offered it some tea, maybe he should offer it some cake? Is that what he should do? He truly did not know.

“You want some rum cake?” Crowley ask the bee. He then brought the cake way too close towards the bee.

Aziraphale did not notice this though. He was way more interested, less in the closest of the cake, and more of the fact that there was cake. If Aziraphale had any weakness to something it would be books and food. And any right person would be shaking at the knees seeing a cake that was thousands of times bigger than you. It was truly heaven.

Despite the fact that he wanted to enjoy that delicious heavenly treat, he really didn't want to overdo it asking for things from the human. “Well I really shouldn't.”

“No I insist. I will be offended if you didn't,” Crowley told him firmly as he pointed the cake cutter closely at Aziraphale. 

“Well if you insist, I'm sure wouldn't hurt anybody if I did.” Aziraphale responded back with a huge smile on his face. He was quite excited to eat human food.

🐝~~~~🐝

The two had decided that the best place for them to sit down and talk would not be in the kitchen. So after a suggestion from Crowley they ended up on the roof.

The roof was actually pretty nice looking. It had a nice outdoor table perfect for sitting down with a friend and drinking tea. It was a quaint drying rack up there as well. It had a few sheets tightly hanging on it , blowing gently in the breeze. There was also a small water tower nearby where the table was.

Best thing of all about up here though was the flowers. Most of the roof was covered in an assortment of different flowers. It was beautiful to the bee, who had honestly not seen such a vast variety of them before. The park really only had a bunch of the same things.

Aziraphale wondered aloud about the flowers only to find out that the reason they were there was because they were Crowley's. You see he was a florist and owns the store underneath the apartment. He would keep extra flowers he didn't have room for in the shop upstairs. Plus the fact that he just kept them to make this area a great place just to relax. It really gave the roof a lovely atmosphere.

"...and the bee turns to her and asks. 'I thought you said you wanna bee not that your a wannabe.'" Aziraphale continued on the joke he was telling Crowley. " Let me tell you this really knocked her on her bee-hind” Despite the fact that he was the one telling the joke he couldn't help but laugh at it. He made a face and a had jester at Crowley to try to encourage him to laugh along. 

Crowley though didn't find this very funny. He just gave the bee a long look. " Is that what bee jokes are like? Are they all horrible puns?"

Aziraphale couldn't help but Smile fondly. " I wouldn't be kidding if I told you it's even worse at the hive. My jokes are tame compared to how some people bee-have." He finished this with a big grin.

Crowley couldn't help but grown.

" So anyway," It seemed like he wanted the pull the conversation away from bad puns and in more serious conversation, " What are you going to do, Aziraphale?" The human was now leaning more on the table, with his hand agents face. He seemed very intrigued about the bees life.

"About work? I really don't know." The bee started to deflate at the reminder of his situation. He knew that after today, he would never get to see outside the hive again. He would never be able to talk to this human again, and that truly saddened him greatly.

“I want to do my part for the hive, it's not like I don't care for everyone there. It's just...” The bee paused for a second thinking about this. ” I just don't want to do it the way they want me to.”

“I understand how you feel.”

“You do?”

Crawley looked away for a moment seeming to look at something that was not there. ” My parents wanted me to be a lawyer or doctor. Something that would give me good pay and guaranteed I would have a good life. But I didn't want that. I wanted something I was actually interested in. So I decided to be a florist.” He was now looking at some of the flowers beside him.

“Really?” 

“They were the only things that I had that brought happiness to my life, for a long while. Making sure that they grow properly, and seeing the lovely way they looked. One might think my only interest was flowers.” The last part was said in a bit of a joking tone.

It seems like Crowley was really warming up to Aziraphale. After only a little bit of time of the two just talking on the roof, his nerve had went away. The two head really hit it off and it seemed easy for them just to talk about life. To talk about the paths that led them to where they were now. Easy conversation between them made Aziraphale extremely happy for some reason. 

“Our new queen was just elected with that same campaign slogan.” Talking and joking with the human was just so easy to him now.

There was a moment of silence that then passed between the two. They were just sitting in comfort, just the two of them. It's really just made Aziraphale happy to be around Crowley. 

The bee then stood up from where he was sitting leaning against his cup of tea.AHe flew towards where Crawley had his legs resting upon the edge of the roof. He looked out towards the park that he was at earlier today. It was an amazing sight to look at.

" Anyways if you look down there,” Aziraphale directed Crowley attention as he pointed towards the city park, “That is where my hive is. Can you see it?”

“ You're in Sheep Meadow!”

“Yes I am! I'm right off the Turtle Pond!”

“I definitely know that area, I was near there earlier today.” This was said offhandedly as Crowley took a sip of his tea. “Gabriel and me were playing a game of tennis before the rain ran us out of there.”

"You're good friends with that guy? He seemed a little bit self-entitled”

“Anathema and I usually just ignore his obnoxious behaviour. I don't really know how we became friends but we somehow did.” Aziraphale had been wondering about their relationship. It didn't really seem like they would make the best friends but he shouldn't be one to judge a book by its cover. 

“ Not all bad though, it's quite hilarious whenever I beat him at something and he gets all bent out of shape about it.”

Now let me take you away from the two for a moment. You see right now a handyman who works in some of the buildings around this area, had just walked through the doors leading to the roof. He had a simple plan for today, and that was to change a lightbulb.

It was close to the end of the day, meaning the end of his shift. He was quite tired and more than ready to go home. So it came to no one's surprise that he just immediately grabbed his latter and walked up it towards the light he had to change, paying no mind to anyone else up there.

Once he was changing the light bulb he did notice the person up there with him. He knew this person, not my name, but by the fact that every time the handyman came up here he was yelling.

The redhead would be yelling at the flowers to grow better. He would be giving them death glares as he looked for any spots on them. This feet was impressive on its own as he easily conveyed the glare despite the fact you couldn't actually see his eyes through his sunglasses. It actually scared the handyman at first thought the anger was never directed towards himself. The handyman didn't actually think he actually even noticed him most of the time.

Now at this point the handyman had sort of gotten used to this. The weird way the other person would talk to the plants and threaten their lives.

What he didn't expect when he saw the yelling man next, was to see him sitting down and seemingly to be talking to himself? Who would he be sitting there, with two glasses of tea I might add, talking to himself. Like it wasn't like before where he was very clearly talking to the plants. The man was talking to someone who was not there, or at least that's what the handyman thought. For he could not see the bee.

“Are you okay over there sir?” The handymen couldn't help but ask as he continued to screw in the light bulb. He was actually considered for the man's mental health.

“Yeah I'm all right over here,” Crowley responded back with an annoyed voice, he did not like being interrupted when he was talking to someone else. " I can assure you it's normal for a man to be sitting by himself drinking two cups of tea. So it would be nice if you just buggered off." Crowley just gave the man a quick glare and turned back to Aziraphale. 

Noticing that another human seem to be watching them, Aziraphale decided that now really should be the time he left. Plus the fact that it was getting pretty late out. As much as he wanted to just stay here and talk to the human for hours more, he really did need to go home.

Aziraphale took one last moment just to look at the human. He was gorgeous, it was hard to explain with words. But the bee was feeling something towards him that he had never felt before. Something that he had only read about. Could this be a blooming romance between the two. He could never believe he had feelings like this towards a human. 

It was probably for the best for everyone if he left before his feelings got worse than they were.

“Anyways it was great talking to you,” The bee stood up once again, stretching his back. “Oh and thank you again for the tea.”

“It was no problem at all”

“I would have loved to drink it all but you know,” he took one last look at the glass that was 10 times taller than he was, “If I would actually drank it all, I would probably be up for the rest of my life.”

Crowley just gave me a happy smile. Aziraphale walked over towards the rum cake that was sitting on the table. 

After a moment of awkward umms Aziraphale decided to ask for a piece of it. "Can i take some home with me, I know a bee who would love this."

“No problem,” Crowley then took extremely small piece of the cake and gave it to Aziraphale. The piece to the bee was actually big. " You can have this crumb.”

Aziraphale thanked him as he put the crumb into his pocket. Like the mad man he was he didn't even think about the fact that this would make his pocket sticky. Seriously who would do that it's just gross.

“Yeah” Crowley was still just starting down at the bee in intrigue.

“Well I guess I'll see you around or not or whatever you want” Aziraphale I was looking back and forth purposely not looking directly at Crowley an embarrassment. 

“Ok, Aziraphale," he was staring down at the bee with a very kind look. Like he was really genuinely interested seeing the bee again and getting to know him more. It would be very lovely if that could happen.

“And thank you one last time for what you did earlier today” Aziraphale felt like he had to show his gratitude at least once more before he left. Just so Crowley really understood how what he did was very important towards the bee. Saving a life was not a small thing, despite the fact that Aziraphale was a pretty small thing. 

“Oh that was nothing,” The human said dismissively as he waved his hand to the side. Seems like Crowley really didn't understand how saving the bees life was so important to him.

“Well it wasn't nothing but...” The bee then took out his hand and raised it towards Crowley.

Crawley took out his hand and pointed it at the bee. Bringing his pointer finger close up Aziraphale so they could shake hands, or at least as close as they could get.

Aziraphale took his tiny hand and touched the end of the human's finger. He really hoped he could meet up with the human again. It would kill him on the inside not being able to touch him again.

The handyman promptly shocked himself on the light fixture because he was too busy watching that strange person shake hands with seemingly no one.

🐝~~~~🐝

It took awhile but eventually he made it back to the hive. After talking to the Pollen Jockeys and assuring them that everything was fine, that he didn't get hurt, he went to go find Newt.

He knew there was only one person he could tell about what happened and it was his best friend. So after a quick call the two had met up.

Right now they were walking through the Honex factory testing grounds. Newt had just gotten off of his first shift at work. He ended up getting the job he really wanted. After a moment of him explaining how his day went Aziraphale decided to tell him what happened to himself. 

" Wow that sounds amazing I can't believe it happened to you. I'm glad you're home now though and that you didn't get seriously hurt." Newt said as they were walking down the pathway. He had been extremely nervous earlier today when he found out that Aziraphale was going to leave the hive. He could barely pay attention well he was working. Now though he was very happy his friend was all right.

"It was pretty amazing." Aziraphale confirmed as he flew around Newt in excitement, "It was the scariest, but also somehow the greatest moment of my life.” 

“Really can't believe that you spoke to humans, I mean you really talk to humans.” Newt looked very scared but intrigued as he brought both hands up to his face in amazement. "What were the ginormous humans like?” 

Aziraphale thought about the humans that he interacted with up until this point. His mind wandered over to thought of Crowley and he started to flush a little bit. Shaking his head a little bit you turned back over to Newt to answer him. " They were all talking about crazy stuff. They eat this humongous food that you would never dream of. They also drive around all crazy like”

“And did they try to kill you I like I saw on TV?” Newt tried to cover up how Aziraphale being gone had driven him crazy with worry. What if he got killed by the humans?

"Some of them but not all of them. Actually somewhere very nice to me." Sgain he was thinking about Crowley and how he had saved his life. Yeah not all humans were bad, that was for sure.

“I got to ask, how did you even get back?"tThe two where now rounding a bend about to go up an elevator.

"I hitched a ride with a poodle."

"Well, I'm just glad that's all over. You had your little adventure. You got to see outside. You had your fun. Now that you've gotten it out of your system you can go back to what your truly meant to do. Tomorrow you can go out and pick out a job and start walking like me." Newt saying this immediately brought a frown to Aziraphales face. 

It seemed like he was back to where he started. Not wanting to do a job and it being forced upon him. Despite his amazing adventure outside he was right back to square one. Back to being forced to pick a dead-end job, literally.

“Well to be honest..” Aziraphale started to say but clammed up because of how Newt was looking at him.

"Well what?" 

“I actually met someone when I was out there” Aziraphale looked o the side not wanting the show Newt how flushed he was.

" Oh you met someone, was she beeish?" He was now very excited to find out that his friend had met someone he was interested in.

“Well... not exactly.” He didn't really want to tell Newt that it was a human he met. He cursed himself for even mentioning that there was somewhere else. It's just that he didn't want to work here. He had to come up with some sort of excuse, and Crowley was a good reason.

"Oh please, don't tell me it was a wasp" Aziraphale grimace at the thought. 

“No no no. No way, I would never date a wasp.” Wasp where a very mean species, also very territorial. He would never be interested in one.

“Oh is it a spider. A lot of people are into spiders lately." Newt was now just guessing other insectoids it seemed.

“I could never ever get behind spiders. I'm just not a big fan of multiple eyes and eight appendages.” Aziraphale begun to release he didn't really like any other type of bug.

"Oh just tell me already. Who is she?” It seems like newt was getting impatient.

“Well if you have to know. HE is a human” This made Newt stop in his tracks. Of course he didn't care that Aziraphale liked men, but a human was out of the question.

“Oh no, please don't tell me you did that. You have broken a bee law just to hook up with a human. You know you're not supposed to do that." Newt started to walk again as he brought his hands up to his face in anguish. He couldn't believe what was happening. 

“His name is Crowley. He was so nice to me." Aziraphale didn't really seem to care about Newt's worry. He just closed his eyes and started to think about Crowley again. He then flow forward in front of Newt and grabbed his shoulders. “And he's even a florist. What's better than that?”

“No, this is a bad idea. You can't be dating a human” N started to pull at his antenna in anguish. He could not believe what he was hearing right now.

Aziraphale pause for a second and thought about what Newt just said. " While we're not dating," Though that was a lovely thought.

“You can't be flying out of the hive all the time. You could potentially lead humans back here and they can attack us. HIt us with a power washer or a M-80s. Those can do some serious damage, 1/8 the power of dynamite." Newt was really over reaction to this situation. Thought this is how he reacted to most things.

“He saved my life,” Aziraphale began to protest. " And he really understands me.” No one else seemed to get the bee and how he thought much like Crowley did earlier today.

"This is all over, I'm going to stop it!” Newt send matter of factly.

Aziraphale panicked and tried to think of a way to stop him. He decided that giving him the crumb in his pocket would probably work. 

"Eat this!” 

“This is not over!” Newt couldn't help but say after eating the delicious cake. “What was that?”

“It's called a crumb,” Aziraphale started to tell him, glad he wasn't going to stop him anymore. " It's not even what they eat. It is just a small part of it that falls off. I think I read something about ants being very into them.” 

“It was so stingin' stripey!” Newt to was flying in the air in excitement after eating it. 

" I also found out there was this thing called a Cinnabon," He hadn't actually have eaten one, he was told about it from Crowley. "It's bread in a swirl that's heated with cinnamon and icing. It sounds so good." Aziraphale almost found himself drooling thinking about it.

Newt then shoved him into a nearby office. He seemed worried that other bees might of over heard Aziraphale talking about talking to a human. He then gave him a plead with his eyes.

“I don't care how good their food is. We are not them, they are not us. We can't just be talking to the humans. Please just listen to what I'm saying Aziraphale." Newt now look truly desperate as he tried to get his best friend to finally understand.

Aziraphale couldn't help himself but rebute. “Yes, but who can deny the heart that is yearning?” he then sat down at a random chair. Spinning it to side to side.

“No. Listen to me. There is no yearning.” He was acting very serious now as he put his hands on Aziraphale's shoulders. The two were looking at each other's eyes. It seems like new really wanted to make his point very clear. " You need to start thinking bee. Thinking bee."

But how could Aziraphale start thinking bee, when all he could think about was a human?

🐝~~~~🐝 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall be nothing but fluff between the human and the bee. See you then ~🐝


End file.
